Joey's Side of the Story
by Luthien-Anwaman
Summary: DISCONTINUED. The whole of the series from Joey's POV. That's all there is to it, really. Oh, and of course, bits of my own added in soon. JoeyxMai
1. Family, Friends and Rivals

Lu: Well, I got the idea for this fic... OK, so I don't exactly know where.  
  
Yami Lu: I gave her the idea!  
  
Lu: This fic's got romance in it, and you hate romance.  
  
Yami Lu: Shut up.  
  
Lu: Anyway, this is the whole Yu-Gi-Oh! series from Joey's POV. This is excluding the first series that wasn't screened in the U.S., 'cause I've only ever seen the dubbed version. It is slightly modified, so I can put in romance. Oh, come on, you don't expect me to do a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic without romance, did you?  
  
Yami Lu: I was hoping you would.  
  
Lu: Too bad. Just gonna recommend a couple of fics before we get started. For anyone who likes Harry Potter, read 'Old Faces, New Tricks'. Whole Harry Potter series from Alicia, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie and Lee's POV. No, I don't know the author. But she is Australian, just like me. And, for Yu-Gi-Oh! fans (everyone here should be a Yu-Gi-Oh! fan), Impish- Angel's 'Shadow of Reality' and my own 'The New Tournament', and 'Mind Game'. I apologize to all of my reviewers, I know I shouldn't be writing three fics at once, but I thought I better get it written down while the idea was still fresh in my mind. So, on with the fic.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I hope I'm not gonna mess dis up. But I thought I just better write it all down before I'm old'n grey. Name's Joey Wheeler. Joseph Wheeler in full. No one 'cept Mai and ma mum call me dat, though. Great, I'm already off the point.  
  
Now, where do I start? My family, I suppose. I have a mum, a dad, and a little sis. We were a happy little family at first, no problems. Den ma dad started drinkin', a little at first, but soon money was gettin' scarce, so ma mum left him. She drove off with ma sis, Serenity. Dat was one of de worst day of ma life.  
  
So, I was left with my alcoholic father. Ended up a street kid, I guess. Neva went home 'nless I had to. I was a but afraid of getting seriously beat up. Got mixed up with a bad group of people while I was running around the alleys.  
  
Dat's when I met Tristan. He's de oldest friend I have. We weren't exactly the nicest people you could meet. Bullied kids at school, 'specially one little kid called Yugi Mutou. He was actually de same age as us, but he is kinda a midget.  
  
Well, one day I kinda went too far. While he wasn't lookin' I grabbed the puzzle thing he always kept in a box, took a piece and threw it into the school swimmin' pool. Yugi didn't notice at de time, but he came to school the next day distressed at the loss of de piece. Tristan and I thought it was funny.  
  
Later dat day, we go into a fight with one of de tougher guys in de school. Tristan and I figured we could take him together, but we were wrong. We ended up slumped against de wall, panting and clutching bruised arms, legs, and god knows what else.  
  
Dat's when little Yugi showed up. He stood up to the bully, who was at least three times de size of him. Sure, little Yugi got beaten up was bad as we did, but de point is dat he stood up for Tristan and me even though we'd been bullyin' him in de first place.  
  
So I went and got de piece of de puzzle back for him. I had to break into de school at night to be allowed in de pool, but I did get it back. De little guy's eyes lit up when I showed him de piece of de puzzle.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi. I was de one who took de puzzle piece," I confessed. I smiled guiltily. Yugi smirked.  
  
"I kinda figured," he said, grinning. I grinned back.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been actin' like a real jerk towards you lately," I apologized.  
  
"Oh, you were acting?" he asked sarcastically. I laughed, and he joined in.  
  
"I guess I deserved dat," I said sheepishly.  
  
Den, somethin' kinda clicked. I dunno what, but from dat moment on, Yugi and I were de best of friends. Yeah, I even gave him a nickname. Yuge. Tristan and I were still real good friends, but, I dunno, there was just somethin' 'bout Yuge. Tristan and I stopped bullyin' after we became friends with Yuge. Didn't stop us gettin' into fights on de street, of course, but we did stop picking on kids who were obviously gonna lose against us.  
  
Den dere's Téa. Téa was at our school for ages, we just never really took much notice of her. Den one day, Yuge and I were goin' to Burger World after school, and we discovered dat she worked dere, even though she was too young to do so. Den somethin' happened between her and Yuge. He saved her life. From den on, Téa became one of our happy little group.  
  
Well, dat was de group, for ages and ages. Den, of course, dere's our other friends. Ryou, he's a great friend, but he's really quiet. Came from England, I think, 'cause he has a really thick British accent. He's pretty shy, and doesn't really talk much. I think he prefers solitude.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba. Good kid. I don't see how he manages at home with moneybags around him all the time. Or maybe Kaiba ignores his brother, too absorbed in his work to notice him. Anyway, Mokuba's a pretty cool kid, bit like Serenity in some ways.  
  
Den, at last, dere's my number one enemy. Seto Kaiba. Moneybags, as I call him. Most just call him Kaiba. He's CEO of KaibaCorp, one of the biggest Duel Monsters companies. He inherited the company from his stepfather, don't really know much more dan dat. He's a jerk, to put it in one word. He finds it funny to call me a dog, and watch me try to beat him up. I don't mean to overreact, he just gets me really worked up. One of those spur of de moment things, ya know?  
  
Anyway, those were really de only people I knew before I was taught Duel Monsters. Ah, Duel Monsters, de best game dere is. I was taught how to play by Yuge's Grandpa, dubbed Gramps by yours truly. Anyway, I was really hopeless before I started learnin' off Gramps. I lost to Téa four times in a row, and Téa doesn't even duel dat often. Never won a game against Yuge, lost every duel. Even now, I've never beaten him. I did draw once, but dat's another story. I'll get to that in good time.  
  
De first time I saw Yuge duel against anyone except myself was against Kaiba. Kaiba wanted Gramps' prize card, de Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba already owned three of de four dat existed, but he wanted to make sure dat it couldn't be used against him. So, he kidnapped Gramps and stole the Blue- Eyes from him. He even hurt Gramps bad enough to have him taken to de hospital. As you can imagine, Yuge wasn't too happy about dat. He challenged Kaiba to a duel. Now, I thought Yuge was nuts. Kaiba was the World Champion at Duel Monsters, how could Yuge expect to win?  
  
But he managed to summon the one monsters dat had never been summoned – de unstoppable Exodia de Forbidden One. I don't think I've ever seen some one take losing as badly as Kaiba did. Even though it was just one duel, he acted like some one died. And who knows, maybe some one did. 'Cause, although I still can't stand Moneybags now, he sure is nicer dan he used to be. I mean, he wouldn't hurt some one to get one measly card, like he did to Gramps. Kaiba sure has changed a lot since I first met him. Doesn't mean he's any nicer to me, though.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lu: Well, there's the first chapter. What did you think? That was only the first episode. God, this is gonna take one heck of a time. By the time the next chapter's up, I'll probably be up to episode 4 or 5. So he'll have met Mai! And you all know what that means...  
  
Yami Lu: Oh dear god no.  
  
Lu: Yes! Joey's thoughts about Mai. And, of course, me being the JoeyxMai fanatasist I am, I will add random bits into the plot that never happened, simply to stir up something between them. I'm so evil ^-^. Anyway, please review! This took me ages to write, I confess I was reading fanfic at the same time! Review! 


	2. Meetin' Mai

**Lu:** Well, hello again! Here we go for reviewers:

DayDreamerz: Ah, I read that one too. That annoyed me,'cause a story with Joey and Mai in it without romance is not a story at all. Thanks for being my first reviewer! Here, have some flowers! *gives DayDreamerz flowers*

Kiyoshi: Well, the JoeyxMai starts this chappie. 'Cause I love JoeyxMai. 

The Six of Hearts: What epi were you expecting? 'Cause we've only got as far as 95 here in Australia. Anyway, thankies!

Tainted-Pen: Wow, cool username! Anyway, yeah, I always do the accent when Joey's talking, and since he's thinking, I reckon it'll sound the same as him talking.

Impish-Angel: I'm not answering your question, I told you at school. Anyway, what did you think Joey was going to act like? Kaiba?!?!?!

Hope for Love: That won't be for quite a while yet, unfortunately. 

Darkhope: I am! Loved the new chapter of 'It's Time To Sleepover!'. What with Mai kissing Joey... *giggle*

Mai Wheeler: I've read a tiny bit of the manga. Like, three comics. They don't have it in Australia, so I have to find translated Japanese ones over the net. I only really read the Mai vs Marik in Battle City ones. They changed the plot line so much for the anime. I suppose the blood was too violent for TV…

**Lu:** Well, here we go again! Btw, my Yami's really pissed with me (I kinda annoyed her a little too much about her and Bakura. You see, they've been hanging out a lot, and I thought they were going out on dates), so she ain't speaking to me or to anyone else. Don't mind her.

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2 – Meetin' Mai**

For the couple of weeks after Yugi and Kaiba's duel, nothin' much really happened. Most of my time was taken up by school and by Gramps teachin' me Duel Monsters. 

One day, after school, de gang and I were at Yuge's house, and Gramps was gonna say dat I had successfully learnt de basics of Duel Monsters. However, we were interrupted by a package arrivin' for Yuge, containin' a video, and glove and two star shaped charms. Yuge put de video in the VCR, and pressed play.

A dude's face appeared on de screen, and he introduced himself as Maximillion Pegasus, de creator of Duel Monsters and owner of de Industrial Illusions company. None of us knew why de hell Pegasus would want to see Yuge, but we watched on anyway.

Pegasus said something about Millennium items, and then I kinda blanked out. I don't know what happened next, but the next thin' I saw was Yuge clutching de TV, shoutin' for his Grandpa. Gramps was lyin' motionless on de ground, like he had fainted or something. 

Yuge informed us dat Pegasus had a Millennium item dat he had used to take Gramps' soul. Yuge den said he needed to enter a Duel Mosnters tournament to get his Grandpa's soul back. I didn't really have a clue what was goin' on, but I went with it anyway. 

Later on dat week, I got a video from my sis Serenity. She had always had eyesight problems, but she was actually goin' blind. I didn't really know how to react. Dis was my sister we're talkin' 'bout here! From den on, I decided dat I'd get her money for de operation she needed to have. I wasn't gonna let my sister lose her eyesight cause of some stupid disease.

I was talkin' 'bout it to Yuge later on dat week. He finally told me dat de prize money for de tournament he was enterin' was $3 million, more dan enough to pay for Serenity's operation. 

When Yuge was gettin' on de boat to go to Duellist Kingdom, I was tryin' to get on de boat without havin' de qualifications. I got dragged off by some goons, but den Yuge came up and gave me one of his starchips. Yuge's a real buddy to me. So I was allowed on board. 

On board, we found Tea and Tristan, who were stowin' away, and we therefore had to pretend dey're not dere.

Later on dat night, while Yuge and I were chillin' out on de deck, one of de most important things dat'll ever happen to me happened. I met Mai Valentine. She came up behind us, blonde hair blowin' behind her in de wind. 

She was wearin' what she had always worn in de Duellist Kingdom tournament - a white belly top, a purple mini skirt, a lavender jacket and knee-high black boots. She was also wearing huge silver hoop earrings, which were barely visible under her silky, soft, smooth... OK, gettin' way off de point here. Under her hair. She looked so hot, but she didn't pay any attention to me, instead wantin' to talk to Yuge about his victory over de world champ.

One of de things I noticed most 'bout her was her eyes. Dey were like endless violet vortexes, and everytime I looked at her I'd get lost in dem. Just like now...

Next thing I knew, I was makin' a complete fool of myself, interruptin' her and Yuge's conversation and tryin' to impress her. And failin' miserably. I think she kinda got a bit annoyed at me droolin' over her den, 'cause she simply left with de statement: "I'm willing to do anything to win. I'll crush anyone who gets in my way." **_(A/N. Sorry everyone, I can't remember the script and I lost the tape that had that episode on it. No... wait, methinks it's at your house Inwe!)_**

And guess what I replied with? "Please crush me!" Could I have made myself look more idiotic?

Anyway, after the embarrassin' encounter with Mai, I was a little depressed, but soon cheered myself up by tradin' cards with de other duellists on de boat. I traded a couple of cards for Salamandra, Baby Dragon, Shield and Sword and Kunai with Chain. Den Yuge, beng de pal he is, gave me Time Wizard, a kick-butt card which could put time forward a thousand years.

Yuge and I were hangin' out on de deck later on, and Regional Champ Weevil Underwood came up to us, wanting to talk to Yuge about (you guessed it) his victory over moneybags. Weevil wanted to see de rare Exodia cards, so Yuge handed him in de cards. And guess what dat slimeball did? He threw de cards over the edge of de boat. Yuge's rarest and strongest cards, gone, because a little weevil threw dem.

In a spur of the moment type thing, I jumped over de edge of de boat to try and get de cards back. I could hear Yuge shoutin' for me to get back up, but I wouldn't, not without de cards. I know I shouldn't have been riskin' my life for a couple of cards, but these were Yuge's best cards, and I wanted to do somethin' for Yuge after all he had done for me. 

De current was really strong, and I could feel myself gettin' pulled under. Yuge was shoutin' at me to get out of the water, but I ignored him. I managed to save two of de cards before goin' under. Yuge jumped in at dat point and pulled me out. 

Tristan and Tea threw in a ladder, and dey hauled us out. I gave Yuge back his cards, and apologized about not bein' able to get dem all. Yuge was more concerned about my health. I was kinda cold, but I ignored dat, complainin' dat if I couldn't save a couple of cards, den how was I supposed to help my sister. Dat was de first de gang had heard 'bout Seren. I hadn't told dem before.

Tea and Tristan had a little trouble gettin' off de boat. Tea was cool 'bout it. But Tristan... let's just say dat he was _slightly_ uptight. He walked past de guards like a tree, and dey stopped him. All dey wanted to say is dat he was their guest, and to stop bein' so uptight.

Dey all had a laugh at my expense - I had a terrible cold from jumpin' in de other night, and my Brooklyn accent was even more difficult to understand dan usual. Den Tea freaked out, sayin' dat she'd seen Ryou _again_. I hadn't even seen him de first time. Heck, I didn't even know he was a duellist.

We lined up on de courtyard outside a building, which we assumed was Pegasus' castle. Dere were plenty of people dere to participate in de tournament. I recognised a few of dem - Weevil Underwood, the sleazeball who threw Yuge's cards off de deck; Rex Raptor, de runner-up regional champ; and Mai, well, need I say more? De only name you could hear around de courtyard was Yugi Muto, who beat de world champion. 

A man who could only be Pegasus walked out onto de balconey, and opened de tournament officially. And dat was dat. De tournament, dat would change all of our lives, began.

________________________________________________________________________

**Lu:** Well, it took me forever to write, but I'm finally done. You better thank me for this, reviewers, you hear me? Joking. I wrote the end while watching 'Looking for Alibrandi'. My school is in that movie! ^-^ Sydney Girls High School, if you look in the credits they mention SGHS. I was so proud *sniff* Anyway, review!****


	3. Duelin' Mai

**Lu:** Well, finally, another chapter. A bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to end it between the Mai vs. Joey and the Yugi vs. Mako episodes. I can't wait until I can actually add something in... I did add a tiny bit at the end of Mai and Joey's duel here, but that's about it. Anyway, reviewers:  
  
DayDreamerz: If they say JoeyxMai romance, I expect romance y'know? Thanks for the review.  
  
Galux Kitty: Thanks! I might change the dialogue later. If I get time. Y'know, lots and lots of projects and fanfictions to update.  
  
The Six of Hearts: What webbie are you buying things off? I'd like to see it, and see if I can get subbed versions of the Doom Arc Yu-Gi-Oh! Series for cheap. Thanks for the review!  
  
Darkhope: What JoeyxMai fan could help themselves? Anyway, that story really should hav a lot more romance in there. It just isn't fair to us JoeyxMai supporters to advertise a stoy as JoeyxMai and then not have any JoeyxMai in it.  
  
SereneDolphin: Why thank you. I've been workin' on de whole accent thing. ;) Anyway, thanks! P.S. The JoeyxMai duel is this chappie.  
  
Mai Wheeler: Thankies! It just stuck that in 'cause I thought it sounded like something Joey would say.  
  
Hope for Love: Battle City's a long while away yet. But I am getting there. I promise. Don't hurt me!  
  
Tari Orona: I'm putting in whatever I like, thank you very much! I am yielding to the temptation of it! So ha! If you don't like JoeyxMai, then don't read it. I don't want to turn into the non-romance story from Mai's POV. They promised to have JoeyxMai! But they didn't! sob  
  
Hysterik-Angel: Update you beep. I'm impatient. I know I'm no better than you, but hey. Please, please, please update. /puppy-dog eyes/ I know that doesn't work but it's always worth a try. And how can you forget to review the wonderful, marvelous me?!  
  
Everyone else: Sorry I couldn't reply to you personally, but my internet crashed at this point. Excuse me while I sweatdrop.

**Lu:** Welcome to the new chapter of Joey's Side of the Story. Yami, if you will.  
  
**Yami Lu:** Please buckle your seatbelts, and keep your hands and feet inside the transport at all times. Today's journey: inside Joey's mind. Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Joey's Side of the Story.

* * *

Afta Pegasus made his announcement and opened de tournament officially; Yuge, Tea, Tristan and I were walkin' down a path, lookin' for duellists to beat. I wasn't really payin' much attention to what anyone was sayin'. Ma mind was still on Mai. Oh, man, she was so beautiful... ahem. Right. On with the story.  
  
Anyway, we were walkin' down de path, an' den Yuge spotted dat worm Weevil Underwood on de road ahead. Yuge ran up ta him, really wantin' ta duel him ta pay him back for chuckin' his Exodia cards over de deck. And guess what de cheatin' piece of scum did?  
  
He ran off! Dat scumbag ran away from Yuge's challenge! So anyway, Yuge wasn't gonna let him do dat, so he ran afta him, so we followed. He led us through a forest, an' den out into a clearin', when he stopped 'n' faced us. He accepted Yuge's challenge.  
  
Suddenly, dis huge duellin' arena rose outta de ground. Weevil jumped into one end, 'n' Yuge followed suit. Den de duel started.  
  
Yuge wasn't doin' so well in de duel. Weevil had lead us to dis place so he would have a field advantage. Yuge may have beaten Kaiba, but Weevil was Regional Champion; 'n' dis time Yuge didn't have Exodia. Anyway, we were watchin' Yuge duel, and den guess who turned up? Mai! Anyway, Mai came along ta watch de duel. However, at dat point, Mai wasn't really de nicest person on Earth. In fact, she was pretty much a... umm... bitch. Though I'd never really want ta say it about her.  
  
So anyway, Mai was pretty much bein' a bitch, discouragin' Yuge 'n' tryin' to make us lose faith in our friend. She was confident dat Weevil was gonna win. But we all believed in Yuge.  
  
In de end, Yuge managed ta beat Weevil's Great Moth, one o' de strongest Duel Monsters in de game. Yuge took Weevil's two Star Chips, givin' him a total of three.  
  
Afta dat, it was my turn ta test my duellin' skills.  
  
"Bring 'em on!" I yelled ta no one in particular. "I'm gonna challenge de next player we see!"  
  
I'd never really duelled before, except friendly games against Yuge, Tea 'n' Gramps. Therefore, Yuge, Tea 'n' Tristan were doubtful of my amazin' duellin' skills. OK, so I was a little cocky. OK, very cocky. I simply shouted out dat I'd be de next Duel Monsters World Champion.  
  
Den my thoughts wandered. I was standing on a cliff, lookin' out ta sea. De sea reminded me of Serenity, and when we used to go to de beach as little kids. Since Mum 'n' Dad were too wrapped up in arguin', I would usually take a little bit of money 'n' Seren 'n' I would catch de bus ta de beach. We'd hang out dere for de whole day, and de last time we went, I promised her dat I would bring her back even if our parents broke up. Dat night, Mum drove off with Seren, 'n' I never saw her again.  
  
Anyway, afta I'd snapped outta ma trance, we saw huge amounts of duels. All different fields, loads of different duellists. We were all admirin' de view, when a fairly obnoxious voice sounded from behind us. Guess who? Yep. Mai.  
  
She had just defeated another duellist, and was tauntin' him about his loss. First she suggested dat she duelled Yuge, but Tea wasn't very pleased with dat idea. Yuge is oblivious, but it is fairly obvious dat Tea likes him. Anyway, afta dat idea was rejected, Mai claimed dat she would duel me. She said it was easier to knock out de weak duellists first. As ya can imagine, I wasn't very pleased about dat, and my attraction towards her just made me all de more confused. So, being delirious as I was, I accepted her challenge, much to de shock of de others.  
  
So, Mai 'n' I grabbed de nearest duellin' arena. I thought dat I'd chosen de perfect arena for ma cards, which were almost all Warrior-type monsters which get power ups from meadow fields. I was wrong. Only 20% of de field was meadow - de otha 80% was mountain 'n' forest. Accordin' ta Mai, dat was de perfect field for her monsters.  
  
Before de duel started, I asked Mai why she duelled. I was interested, dat's all. Nothin' more dan dat. Ahem. Anyway, she told me dat it was for de prize money, 'n' all de materialistic goods dat de money could buy fa her. I realised dat I couldn't really give her dat. She'd probably want a really rich guy like moenybags dat could buy her everythin' she wanted. I was a bit upset at dat, 'n' told her dat she should duel for people 'n' de ones she loved rather dan things dat don't really mean anythin' in de long run.  
  
Anyway, de duel started. I opened by playin' Masaki de Legendary Swordsman, before endin' my turn. Den somethin' weird happened. Mai started hummin' weirdly, her eyes closed. Her hands hovered over de cards, movin' from one to de otha. I was kinda freaked, 'n' den she picked up one of de cards without turnin' it over, and placed it on de field. It was her signature card, de Harpy Lady.  
  
I asked her how she did dat, and she explained dat she was psychic, and had ESP. I attacked, bein' freaked as I was. But I didn't realise dat I lost de field power bonus by movin' outta de meadow area of de field, 'n my monster was destroyed. I lost 590 life points, bringin' my life point counter down ta 1490. Yuge yelled out dat I should think before I attack, but Mai pulled her little psychic act again, 'n I was thoroughly spooked. I summoned another monster and attacked, 'n lost another 390 life points. Mai placed a card face down, and ended her turn. I caught on, and placed a monster face down in defense.  
  
Mai activated her face down magic card, which turned out ta be Cyber Shield. Her Harpy Lady got a huge power boost, bringin' its attack points up ta 2190! It detroyed my face down defense mosnter. I was really, really stressed by now, and Mai wasn't helpin' by claimin' dat "Your next card won't help you either."  
  
I was convinced dat she had ESP by dat point. How else could she possibly know her cards before she looked at them? Yuge and Tea were bein' real nice an' all, encouragin' me from de sidelines. But den Mai turned dat against me too, sayin' dat friendship couldn't win duels. Yuge gave me a hint, tellin' me dat she relied on de one monster card and powerin' it up with her magic cards.  
  
Mai den gave me a real blow. She pointed out dat even if I did get to de finals, I'd have ta duel Yuge. What would happen to our friendship den? I'd promised Yuge dat I'd help him get his grandfather back, but I needed de prize money for Serenity's operation, 'n she was countin' on me!  
  
I closed my eyes to try an' clear ma mind, an' den I smelt somethin'. It smelled good, but it was comin' from Mai's cards. Perfume! Dat was how she could tell which cards dey were before she looked at dem. Truth be told, dat would have been a lot of work for Mai, because she had to spray de cards with different perfume and remember which smell went with which card. It was probably more trouble dan it was worth.  
  
Anyway, afta I revealed her psychic act, she was as nervous as I had been. Fortunately, I had regained heaps of confidence because of my discovery. Thus, I played Baby Dragon. But Mai, out of a pure act of luck, drew one of de only cards dat could have helped her. She played it. Elogant Egotist. Dis card duplicated her Harpy Lady, so dat dere were three of dem. Luckily, she was not allowed to attack on de same turn she played dat card. Dat gave me one turn ta think of a strategy to defeat her.  
  
Yuge gave me another hint. OK, not exactly a hint, just a little prompter to clear my mind. Anyway, regardless of what it was, he simply encouraged me to remember de card dat could defeat de Harpy Ladies. And den it hit me. Time Wizard, de card Yuge gave me on de boat! But I had to draw it dis turn, or my life points would be gone as soon as my turn ended. I had ta believe in de Heart of de Cards, a strategy strongly supported by Yuge and Gramps. I placed my hand on de deck and drew...  
  
De Time Wizard! I played de Time Wizard and activated its special ability, making time zoom forward a thousand years. Not only did it make my Baby Dragon turn into a Thousand Dragon, but Mai's Harpy Ladies grew old and their attack points were lowered to 1300. I attacked and won de duel!  
  
Mai took losing pretty badly, though not as badly as Kaiba did. I felt really sorry for her, but pointed out dat she had to duel for people and things dat she loved rather dan her selfish needs.  
  
"I don't need any help with duelling, thank you very much Joseph! Especially from a child!" she spat.  
  
"I'm not a child!" I shouted indignantly. "I'm sixteen! Dat's at least a teenager! It's not like you're any older dan me! And it's Joey!"  
  
"Well, I'm twenty-four, and that's at least an adult. And your full name is Joseph, I'm guessing, therefore that is what I'm calling you by. And you don't act like a teenager. You act like a child. Therefore you are a child."  
  
With dat comment, she stormed off, throwin' de star chip dat I'd won over her shoulder and onto de ground. Dat really hurt... she really was a bitch den, even though she was de most beautiful bitch I'd ever seen. I moved forward, anxious 'bout Mai. I hoped I hadn't hurt her. But Tristan held me back, tellin' me ta let her go. I picked up de star chip 'n clipped it onto my glove.  
  
Anyway, Tea and Tristan were amazed by my win, 'n really impressed too, 'cause I am de world's greatest new talent an' all. Nah, jokin'. Yuge, however, said dat he knew I could win it all along. I thanked him fa his hints, and we continued on our way.

* * *

**Lu:** And that's it. What did you think of the added in bit? looks at reviewers anxiously Oh well, review and tell me! 


End file.
